


sad max

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [9]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	sad max

Redhead came back home a little down. He closed door behind him resignated and goes to the bedroom. Inside the dwarf was standing on the chair and reaching for the shelf where he keepes old nutes. He was 'reading' one of the pages when he notices his boyfriend.  
"Hey... What happened?" He asked conerned. Redhead looked right avoiding eye contact and rubbed his elblow  
"... Max, what happened!" Burbor quickly stands down and goes to him, grabbing him by the arms.  
Max looked at him with surprise "how do you know its me, i didn't say anything yet"  
"Fred is scratching his cheek when he is disturbed, not rubbing elblows. I like to think i am quite good at recognizing my boyfriends, thank you pretty much" Max looked surprised hearing theese words. He said "Fred is your boyfriend, not me. People don't even like me"  
"I'm not people. And who the hell told you you're not my boyfriend?"  
"You and Fred are always so lovely-dovely, but whenever its my turn..."  
"Just because i am lovely-dovely with Fred doesnt mean i dont love you" burbor said angrily "fuck, max! I am dating both of you. You're as much a part of Fred like Fred is part of you! Sure, i often shush you but that's because you have a tendency to show up in the worst moment possible!"  
"Well, i'm sorry for beeing just a second and worst personality"  
"That's not the problem here, max. You're not second! There is no first and last"  
"But i am the worst one here. Say it! I am all the flaws, while Fred is all the best"  
"Ohohohoo boi. Fred have as many flaws as you, and probably even more" burbor laughs "and you have a lot of bright sides too! You're much more energetic than him, have a sence of humor, and you're honest. What were you even doing?"  
"Nothing, just thinking"  
"You should stop doing this then"  
"And become like Fred? Please..."  
"Oh gosh, you're right. No, no, think as much as you can! I couldn't stand two freds" they laughs together for a while. Then the dwarf hugs max and said "maybe i don't say it as often as i should, but you're loved max. I love you, and i love Fred. Even if you two drive me crazy sometimes" he closed his eyes and started rubbing circles on max back "when you feel like i don't give you enough attention, just say it. Ok?"  
"Ok" max enjoyed a hug for a while "You know what? I think... I think my butt is having not enough attention" burbor chuckles at this  
"Dont push your luck, smartypants. Enjoy the hug while you can"  
"Sure sure.. one day my butt will recive enough attention, i tell you"  
"To be slapped, maybe"  
"If that's your kink, baby, then be my quest"  
"Oh, by the gods, Max. Shut the fuck up!" He laughs and hugs max even more


End file.
